


<untitled>

by chiako_kun



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Dissection, Gore, Other, consensual dissection, graphic description of dissection, non-human anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiako_kun/pseuds/chiako_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui is curious why Fuji seems to be immune to his Inui Juice. </p><p>Fuji finally consents to letting him find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A NSFW fill for SASO2016 bonus round 1
> 
> prompt was: Remember when Inui was determined to figure out why Fuji was immune to (most of) his juices?

Fuji finally agreed to let Inui take a look at him during their senior year of high school. 

Inui, always one to need answers even though he felt it might jeopardize the opportunity that was being offered to him, had asked why. 

Fuji as a response, just smiled his mysteriously serene smile and turned to look at something outside of the window, “I’ve found myself wondering why more and more often lately, same as you.” 

They made plans to meet on Saturday after school, so Fuji would have the weekend to recover if he needed it. Inui’s parents would be away on their own business, so there would be no interruptions. 

“Please excuse me,” Inui murmured as he climbed onto his bed in order to restrain Fuji’s arms and legs, one to each of the bed posts. There were two layers of clear waterproof sheeting down to protect it, and most of the floor had been covered as well. 

Fuji just laid there, smiling at Inui, his head moving slightly to track him as he moved. He tugged on each of his limbs after Inui had finished and climbed back off of the bed. “Ah, nice and tight, that’s good.” 

“Hm?” Inui placed the scale he was borrowing from the science lab on the floor, positioning it close by. 

“It’s good you tied them tight. The healing tends to itch, and if I can’t touch it that should delay the process a little for you.” 

“Wait, wait.” Inui crossed the room to his desk and turned his recorder on. “Repeat that for my notes please.” 

Fuji’s smile quirked a millimeter higher on one side and he repeated word for word what he had said a moment earlier. 

When he was done he turned to look at Inui, who had put on a pair of rubber gloves and was snapping one of the disposable blades onto the scalpel he had borrowed from the biology lab. 

“Inui Sadaharu running the experiment. Subject is Fuji Shusuke. Experiment being performed is dissection to confirm any anatomical differences from typical human internal organ structures.” Inui slipped a math over his face to protect his mouth and picked up the scalpel again. 

“If you’ll excuse me.” He stepped onto the bed, kneeling down and settling himself gently on Fuji’s pelvis.

“Why Inui, that’s so forward of you,” Fuji replied. 

“You’ll forgive me, but this is the optimum position for performing an abdominal procedure in these circumstances.” Inui leaned forward. 

Fuji let out a short laugh. “Of course. Feel free to begin when you would like.” 

Without further preamble Inui made the first cut, a deep line from the bottom of Fuji’s ribcage to his navel. A few careful slices to either side allowed him to peel the skin away and fold it to the sides carefully. 

“First visual inspection shows some noticeable differences. Liver appears somewhat lobulated, gallbladder and stomach are larger than average, stomach significantly so. Intestinal length is significantly shortened compared to normal human length. Procedure will be starting with cranial organs and moving caudally.” 

Inui started making a few additional cuts, working at the liver. 

Fuji cleared his throat as Inui started working the cut internally. 

Inui paused. “Hm?” 

When Fuji spoked it was clear and loud enough that the recorder would have no trouble recording it. “Please be careful around my diaphragm. In the past I’ve found that I nearly have to stop breathing to allow it to heal. I find it quite uncomfortable and would like to avoid that if possible.” 

Inui nodded and returned to his work, his cuts slower and more deliberate than they had been. “Can you explain more about that?” 

“I suppose.” Inui felt the resistance on his blade decrease, and he put the scalpel down on the sheet and scooped Fuji’s liver out of his abdomen. Fuji’s head traced his movements as Inui slowly moved off of Fuji and the bed, and back to the floor where he had set up his scale. He carefully placed a sheet of plastic on the scale and then laid the liver on top. “Liver lobes are slightly more apparent upon removal from body. Weight noted to be approximately 200 grams heavier than high end average, but not outside of what could be considered large but not unnatural.” 

Inui removed the liver from the scale and put it gently to the side. He returned to his spot on the bed. “Please continue.” 

“Right.” Fuji smiled up at him as Inui picked up the scalpel and started cutting again. “In general I feel discomfort but as I grew up I realized that “pain” to me was not the same as everybody else. I believe it may be a side effect of the only slightly accelerated healing.” Fuji’s head turned down for a moment and he watched Inui lift small organ and lay it to the side. “Yuuta has the ability to heal almost instantaneously but he feels the full force of the pain of an injury.” 

Inui paused and looked up at Fuji, only to find Fuji staring back at him. His eyes were open and seemed to glow unnaturally for a moment before he closed them again. “You will stay away from Yuuta, of course. And naturally you won’t mention anything about tonight to him as well.” 

“...naturally,” Inui replied. He clamped off the esophagus and intestines and made two slices to remove the stomach. Laying his scalpel down he took it in one hand and the smaller organ he had removed earlier, and got off of the bed again. 

“Gallbladder appears to be of a normal size with slightly thickened walls. Contents will be saved and analyzed later.” He poured out the liquid inside into a previously prepared jar, and dropped it on the scale. “Weight is within normal range.” He put the gallbladder to the side and returned briefly to the bed to retrieve the scalpel. 

“As previously mentioned, stomach is larger than average.” He sliced down the side. “Contents are being removed and will be analyzed later.” The stomach was emptied into a bowl and he extended his cut until he could lay the entire stomach flat on the plastic. “Fascinating.” 

Fuji twitched slightly but didn’t ask Inui what he was seeing. 

“There appear to be four different wall structures present in the stomach lining, in four distinct areas. The purpose of which will be determined at a later date. Microscopic analysis is recommended.” Inui put the stomach on the scale and clicked his tongue against his teeth while he waited. “Weight is noted to be about twice average of human stomach.” 

“Twice? Fascinating.” Fuji smiled as repeated Inui’s favorite phrase back at him. Inui put his stomach to the side and start slicing off small pieces from several different sections. “I would love to know what the differences you’re seeing mean.” 

Inui put each of the pieces into its own small jar that he then carefully labelled, and didn’t speak until he returned to his seat on the bed. “I’m afraid anatomy atypical for a human isn’t my forte, I’ll need some time to research before I can offer an answer.” 

Inui clamped a few more things off, and Fuji had to lift his head and crane his neck to see what was happening inside of him. Inui climbed back down from the bed with a length of intestine in his hands and walked back to the scale. “Intestinal length noted to be much shorter than typically expected for humans. Weight expected to be significantly decreased as well.” 

Once again the contents were emptied into another container and the organ placed on the scale. Inui read off a weight, and took another small sample that was once again put in a labelled jar; he then paused for a moment and looked back at Fuji. “There isn’t much else to do at this point until I start analyzing samples. How would you like to proceed?” 

Fuji tilted his head slightly, making sure his hair fell in a certain way that would look mysterious and appealing. “Well, returning my organs to my body would be a good place to start.” 

Inui hummed slightly but didn’t move right away. 

Fuji’s smile became slightly strained. “Putting them back in approximately the same areas they were removed from would also be greatly appreciated.” 

Inui nodded, and finally picked up the intestines in one hand the the stomach in the other. “I wouldn’t dream of doing it differently.” His tone however, implied heavily that he would be curious about the effects of doing such a thing. 

Fuji sighed as Inui got back onto the bed and started laying organs back in place. “There was an incident a few years ago during which my internal organs became somewhat...disorganized. It didn’t hurt but was rather uncomfortable and resulted in not being able to eat properly for a few days.” 

Inui recalled a time in their freshman year of high school when Fuji had been absent for a week and rumors of a car accident had abounded. He had reappeared looking completely healthy and not at all injured at the end of it, assured his classmates it was nothing serious, and had been kept out just to be safe. 

Inui now wondered if it was much more serious and he had been trying to hide while his body slowly healed.

“Fascinating.” Inui’s hands remained inside Fuji’s abdomen longer than was strictly necessary, and he could feel something being prodded for a moment. “I had no reason or to inspect your kidneys any closer than a brief observation during this procedure, but you should be aware that they’re almost fully lobulated. It’s very interesting to observe.” 

Fuji turned a somewhat threatening smile up at Inui. “You said that you were done.” 

“Ah. Of course, forgive me.” Inui climbed off the bed and returned with the the gallbladder and liver. He pushed them gently into their approximate places and then paused again. “I have the proper materials available to stitch the incisions if you’d like.” 

Fuji shook his head slowly. “If you’d be so kind as to untie me, I can take care of holding them together on my own. I don’t plan on moving for the next few hours in any case, until things become more settled.” 

“Of course.” Inui stepped to the head of his bed and carefully started untying the bindings. As soon as his hands were free, Fuji reached down and folded the skin back over his stomach, lining up the edges as best he could without sitting up. 

Inui untied his feet and made sure to make sure they didn’t fall even the short distance to the bed. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” 

Fuji, still holding his abdomen shut, slowly looked over the room, scanning bloody mess on the floor as easily as the normal bedroom elements. “I think I’ll be fine. Feel free to clean up as you’d like, I’ll just stay here.” 

Inui nodded slowly, “Of course. Let me know if you decide you do need anything.” 

Tilting his head slightly, Fuji slowly smiled again. “Naturally.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some face fuckery, but definitely not the kind you're thinking of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that this is being posted via my cell phone at the moment. I'll go back and fix any weirdness when I have a computer later

Inui wakes up to a gentle tap on his nose. He blinks his eyes slowly open, first squinting against a bright light that is shining right into his eyes, that is partially blocked a second later by Fuji’s mysteriously smiling face. 

 

Inui moves to sit up and finds that he can’t. He twists his head, looking from side to side to observe for for just a moment before turning back up to Fuji who hasn’t moved at all. 

 

“Ah, so the tables have turned?” Inui looks to the side again, staring for a moment at how the room seems to go hazy a few feet behind where Fuji is standing. . 

 

Fuji chuckles softly and reaches out to tilt Inui’s head so that he’s looking up at the light again. “Fair is fair Inui-kun. I let you look around inside of me, and there’s something I’ve been curious about ever since then.” 

 

Something clatters softly to the side of them, and without turning his head Inui manages to glimpse out of his blurry peripheral a gleaming metal tray that was not there a moment before. Fuji carefully reaches for and lifts off--a razor. 

 

With his other hand, Fuji gently removes Inui’s glasses and places them on the tray. A mirror winks into existence above Inui, and somehow he can see his reflection perfectly in it. The light shines just as brightly on him as it did before, bending impossibly around the solid object that should have been blocking it. 

 

“A dream?” Inui wonders aloud as Fuji places the razor on his forehead, turns it on, and gently behinds to run it toward the back of his head. The buzzing of the razor doesn’t block out the quiet hum Fuji gives in response, murmuring, “something like that,” as he continues to work. 

 

It’s an incredibly intimate experience, having Fuji’s gentle touches turning his head this way and that to remove all the hair from Inui’s scalp; the scientific part of Inui’s brain is calculating the movements and wondering how long Fuji will continue with the gentleness before he proceeds to the next step. 

 

A fuzzy and indiscriminate amount of time passes before Fuji finally puts the razor aside and leans in close to examine his handiwork. Inui focuses on the subtle movements of his lips as Fuji leans back and forth over him. 

 

Finally Fuji leans back and reaches to the tray again, picking up a scalpel with a long thin blade attached. 

 

Fuji purses his lips and then suddenly reaches out to gently pet Inui’s hairless head with his free hand. “Inui-kun, I promise that this won’t hurt a bit.” And without further warning he presses the blade to the side of Inui’s face and starts making a long incision. 

 

True to his word, Inui can feel the pressure as the cells of his skin are divided, but there is no pain. Fuji increases the size of the incision in silence, puts the scalpel aside, and then starts to pull. 

 

It’s a singularly peculiar experience for Inui, being able to watch the skin of his face being slowly peeled off in real time, feeling the connective tissues as they tear away from the muscle and bone beneath. It doesn’t feel numb and it doesn’t hurt; Inui can both feel and not feel everything as it happens. 

 

Once the flap of skin that  is his face has been pulled to the side, Inui rolls his eyes slowly, watching in the mirror as the muscles and ligaments move in response. It’s fascinating to see, and Fuji clearly feels the same way. He starts to prod muscle groups, poking at origin and insertion points and running a finger along nerve bundles and endings just to see how everything will react.

 

“My Inui-kun, what a lovely smile you have.” 

 

Inui feels a touch of nerves. If he still had lips he might have licked them in an attempt to calm himself after the single loud thump of his heart. As it stands, Fuji reaches out and pushes one hand to each side of Inui’s face, shifting everything upwards so that the muscles surrounding Inui’s teeth curve in a macabre semblance of a smile. 

 

“Inui-kun, did you know there are forty-three muscles in the human face? I don’t believe I’ll need to remove all of them to achieve my goal, but I want you to know that I’ve done my research before starting.” 

 

And then Inui watches as Fuji slowly cuts each muscle away, slicing and peeling and folding them to the side as he did with Inui’s skin until only bone remains, surrounded by a grotesque bouquet of meat. His eyes are stationed up towards the mirror, sitting in sockets but no longer able to move.

 

Fuji gently taps a finger along Inui’s teeth. “And still so lovely even like this.” 

 

He reaches to the side and comes back with a small circular saw. Inui has just a moment to guess what Fuji will be doing next, and then Fuji moves up and presses it to the bone of his forehead. The saw turns on and Inui can feel the the chips start to fly as a line is drilled around the top of his head. 

 

Inui has seen videos of brain surgery before, but experiencing the removal of a piece of his skull is a whole different court of experiences. 

 

Fuji finishes cutting and puts the saw aside. He gently takes the skull piece in his fingertips and lifts; Inui feels the thin layer of of his dura mater stretch as the bone is pulled away, and then he is staring up as his own brain covered in a thin layer of meninges. 

 

Fuji, without any sense of the wonder Inui wishes to keep experiencing as he stares up at himself, scoops his brain out of his skull without any preamble. Inui feels the spinal cord tug for a moment, but then the pressure releases and Inui sags back against the surface he has been laying on. He hears a wet sound, and then gentle hands reach out and turn the skull he is no longer able to move on his own. Fuji is smiling at him but Inui’s attention is fully focused on his brain sitting on a metal tray that has been arranged between them. The protective tissue is gone so Inui can stare at the pathway of folds and twists that essentially make up who he is. 

 

Colored sparks are dancing across the surface and it is pulsing slightly where it sits. Inui wants to reach out and touch it himself but he can’t move, and it honestly isn’t sure if that’s because he physically is unable or is somehow emotionally compromised from seeing something he never thought to be able to see. 

 

Gentle hands turn his face up away from the marvel and he is looking up at Fuji once again. Fuji’s smile is more gentle and open than his usual mysterious facial expression.

 

“Inui-kun, I’ve always been curious about what makes your brain tick, so thank you for allowing me this opportunity.” Fuji’s hand shifts and Inui feels something running along the inner walls of his skull. He would shiver if he was able. 

 

“I’ll let you go now,” another gentle touch along the slides rim of his skull. “Sleep tight, Inui-kun.” 

 

*

 

Inui’s eyes shoot open and he sits up. The world is blurry around him (as it should be, he thinks). His eyes adjust quickly to the moonlight shining brightly through his window as he reaches up and rubs both his hands roughly over his face. Everything is as it should be, nothing out of place. 

 

He thinks over the dream and the vivid detail of it. It isn’t fading away has his dreams usually do, and so he wonders if it really was a dream or something more as everything pertaining to Fuji seems to be. 

  
He lays back down and arranges his blankets carefully over himself. He closes his eyes and slowly drifts back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mels, because apparently this is how I'm going to keep declaring our friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Fuji's anatomical differences were based on cow anatomy, if anyone was curious


End file.
